This Love Will Take My Everything
by ForevertimedtoAlways
Summary: Impossible! His mind would yell to him that he wasn't really feeling anything that was worth exploring but then he turned his head down to the sleeping brunette in his arms. No, He thought, this is real. -Oneshot- Nejiten


He held her tightly. Nothing could suppress his love, his life, and his being. He had never felt this way before. He was THE Neji Hyuga; the Neji Hyuga that never let things get too him. The Neji Hyuga who-who didn't feel. His life was brutal, he would only care about passing the main branch.

That was HIS destiny.

So why did he feel so...confused. Neji Hyuga never got confused! He breathed a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't be confused he knew how to act, what to do, but then he realized something; He actually didn't know what to do for once. It was agonizing to think this after eighteen years of knowing what to do at every moment. _Impossible! _His mind would yell to him that he wasn't really feeling anything that was worth exploring but then he turned his head down to the sleeping brunette in his arms. _No _He thought _this is real. _It was one of the most pivotal moments in Neji Hyuga's life. He had actually been wrong about something, confused about something. He didn't know whether to be happy or angry by it. Both feelings were mixed into one and it infuriated him ever more that he couldn't control it. His normal lips in a thin line turned into a deep frown.

What if he wasn't cut out for this? He couldn't bear to hurt her. The side of his lip curled up at the thought of _her_...He needed to push all of his regretful feeling back. It was difficult until he felt her snuggle closer into his chest. The touch felt foreign and strange but he rather enjoyed it. It sent a since of comfort through his bones and he enjoyed the feeling, the warmth, not being alone. For the first time in Neji Hyuga's life he didn't feel alone. It was amazing how one weapon mistress could make him feel that way.

How one single other person that he thought he would never even give a thought about could make him feel better. All he could see what this moment and he didn't want to miss it. He wanted her to know who he was, why he was holding her. He didn't know how to say it though. Neji mentally scoffed at himself for being so incredibly, he searched for the right word.

Ah, yes a moron, Neji was surprised at this new discovery.

Although he couldn't even control his impulses he leaned in closer to her ear, his breath on her soft, tan, neck. He wanted nothing more than too take away all of her pain, to tell her she will be protected forever now, but this was Tenten; she wouldn't take so kindly to someone protecting her. It surprised him the headstrong girl would even let him put his arms around her. She turned slightly; her scarlet red cheeks made him smirk slightly.

"Neji..?" She began

. He nodded in reply not knowing what to say because his stomach made flip flops when he heard her voice. "Are you-" Tenten stopped and bit her lip; Neji caressed her cheek, he found it adorable when she blushed more.

"Are you…" Usually he would grow irritated annoyed that she couldn't speak something that was probably fairly simple.

She turned pack around her body in perfect sync with his. He put his lips up too her eat once more, then he realized what she was going to ask. Neji's face twisted in surprise; could he seriously answer this? Was it true? Tenten sat up; "Are you…in love with…me..?" She stopped awkwardly.

"Tenten I-" She cut him off. "I got it okay. I'm sorry I ever came."

The words struck a knife through his heart. When she had randomly knocked on his door and came in disturbing his training he had been annoyed, and slightly irritated. Yet, when she had that longing look on her face and the way she announced the way she had felt for him had changed his whole out view on everything. Every mission, every training session, every time they had gone too the Ramen shop together it had meant _something_. He immediately felt his lips crash onto hers when she confessed to him, and that led them in his bedroom. Then Neji experienced something more deviant, and amazing than he had ever imagined.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Tenten get up, her body glowing in the moonlight coming through his window. "Tenten." He called her name once and she didn't turn around.

"No Neji I get it, it was a mistake to come here. I'll be fine…I'll see you at-um-practice…gotta keep up those ninja skills you know…"

Neji felt his body get up from the bed in a swift movement. She had put on her long robe and she refused to look up at him. "I'm gonna go bye Nej-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. He backed her up against his wall and she felt his arms go around her bringing her into the kiss even more.

She didn't want to kiss him back but his body invited hers and they drew together like magnets. He released her leaving her breathless; he noticed sparkling tears coming down her cheeks. Neji wiped them away with a quick swipe of his finger.

"Yes." He told her simply.

"Yes what?" She managed to get out.

"Yes, I love you. I always will; Tenten never doubt that." Neji looked into her brown eyes. "Neji…" She whispered. "I love you Tenten." He repeated.

"I will _always _love only you."

Neji's confusion was gone, he knew how he felt, and this time he would never let it go.


End file.
